Promenade with Tonality
by Artie's Girl
Summary: What do you get when you mix a girl who is tone deaf with Glee Club? Dance of course. Meet the new choreographer, Sydney White. How will the members of the club accept her? Or will others accept her more than others? Artie/OC
1. Chapter 1: Dance Like No One is Watching

"**Promenade With Tonality"**

**By: Artie's Fan**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters or songs featured in this story, except the ones that I make up.**

**Thanks to Amanda who came up with the title, and told me the first first chapter was horrible and I needed to change it! You are the best any writer could ever ask for!**

**--**

Chapter 1: Dance like No one is Watching

SPOV:

Everyday after school I go to the theater. The theater is my home away from home. But no one would know that though. Why? Because I don't belong, anywhere. It's not that I haven't tried, because I have. But I have no group to call friends, because no one has ever accepted me before.

I have always been a great dancer. Along with rhythm and moves that flow together. So, you would think the Cheerios would be a great place for me to start right? Seeing as how we don't have a dance team. Wrong. To them I wasn't tall enough, nor did I have big enough boobs. Which they wanted me to be like Barbie, but I am totally not. I wasn't athletic in the sense that I could throw or catch a baseball, or any other ball for that matter, so sports were out of the question. Then came the theater geeks. I couldn't act, and according to Sandy Ryerson, I had no talent what-so-ever. Next were the nerds. And according to them I was too pretty to be considered a real nerd. And finally, came the Gleeks. They had just started to form a club. But the thing is I'm the worst singer, completely tone-deaf.

So if I am the world's worst singer, and I can't act, then why do I go to the theater after school everyday? To practice that is. In fact, I love to sing, even if I can't sing well. But I go to practice my dancing. So it was a typical Tuesday after school, and I had just entered the auditorium. Not even noticing the boy in the wheelchair. I thought I was completely alone. I wanted to waste as much time as I could before I had to jump back to reality and the loads of homework I had waiting for me at home.

So I plugged my iPod headphones into my ears, and switched Disturbia, by Rhianna on. I started moving around the stage, while singing, and utilized the entire space I had. I was pairing moves from yesterday and today together, along with moves from the music video. I am that much of a geek.

When the song was done, I hit the pause on my iPod, and grabbed my water bottle. I was scared out of my mind, when the wheelchair boy (I hadn't noticed), wheeled himself up and started to clap his hands. I had a very surprised look on my face, and he just smiled. His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you. You were amazing!" He said politely.

"What talent or lack-there-of are you talking about?" I asked a little confused.

"Your dancing. Where did you learn all that?" He asked, amazed.

"I've taken dance class ever since I was three. I love it." I replied.

"Well you're really talented." He said.

"Thank you. I'm Sydney, Sydney White." I replied, a blush rising on my cheeks, so that I had to look away.

"You're welcome. I'm Artie Abrams." He said, as he moved his wheelchair closer to me and outstretched his hand.

I graciously accepted his hand with my small delicate one. His hands were gloved, so I could feel the smooth leather on my skin. I looked into his blue eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses, but that didn't bother me too much. His dark hair complemented his eyes perfectly. It took us both a minute to realize we were both still holding each other's hands. And once we did we immediately let go.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's ok. Well I have to go. I'll see you around Artie." I said.

I turned to leave the auditorium, and head for my home. But Artie called out to me.

"Sydney?" He asked.

Turning around I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"You should join Glee Club." He said.

"Well I can't sing, so I don't know how much help I will be in that department." I replied, raising and eyebrow.

"I mean as a dancer. We have horrible dance skills and Mr. Shue can't do this alone. Just think about it, ok?" He asked.

"Ok." I said laughing and then I left the school.

xXx

The next morning, the petite blonde woke up. It was a nice day. She hadn't gotten too much sleep last night though. All she could think about was what Artie had said. And I thought of Artie himself. As I was brushing my teeth, I looked into the mirror. My hair was a pretty blonde color, and it was a pixie haircut, it was exactly like Alice's in Twilight, only blonde. My green eyes looked just kept staring back at myself. I didn't know what to do. Artie was cute and very nice, from the conversation I had with him. I definitely wanted to get to know him, but would he accept me? Would the glee club accept me for who I am? I quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt, with a sweatshirt over it. Nothing fancy, this wasn't me.

I didn't have enough time to think about this though. I had made up my mind. I was going to sit in on the Glee practice this afternoon, and see what they were all about. Then I would talk to Mr. Shuester, and see whether or not he was willing to accept me as their choreographer. I hurriedly ate breakfast, and got to my car. It was an old truck. Nothing special, but nothing too rusty and old either. It didn't take me long to get to William McKinley High School.

Stepping out of the vehicle, I looked over and saw Artie getting out of his vehicle. His mother was coming over there to help him out of the car. I grabbed my back pack and ran over to see them.

"Hey Artie, remember me?" I asked.

"How could I forget? Did you think about what I asked?" He asked me.

His mom smiled at me. She nodded her head at Artie and mouthed that she would let me take him in school. I smiled back, and nodded my head in agreement.

"I did, I am going to make an agreement with you." I said while taking his wheelchair, and beginning to wheel him in school.

"What kind of agreement?" He asked, I could see the hint of a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, even though he couldn't see it. But maybe he felt it.

"I am going to sit in on today's practice, and make my decision after that. And who knows, maybe I'll join." I replied.

"Practice is at 3:15. Don't be late." He laughed.

"Yes, sir!" I replied.

"Sir is my father. I'll take it from here." He said, gripping his hands on his wheels.

I let go, and I smiled at him. I made my way to my locker, and he to his.

xXx

It came to be 3:15 pm, and I made my way to the practice room. Artie was already there, and so were Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones. Mr. Shue was standing at the front of the room. Maybe they were waiting for more people to show up interested for the club.

"Are you here to join the Glee Club?" Mr. Sue asked.

"Umm… Actually I'm here for a different reason. I'm here because I hear you need some help with dancing. I figured I would watch what you guys had to offer and see if I can offer my assistance." I replied, averting my eyes from everyone.

"Well we do need help in the dance department. Are you sure you can't sing?" He asked.

"Definitely not." Artie spoke up from the background.

So Glee club began and they started working on some disco song. It was for their upcoming performance for the school. This was so outdated, and not current. No one here at school would be willing to join this club at all. I was going to have to do something with them. Little did I know Rachel had something else in mind.

"Mr. Shue, this is old. Can't we sing something more current?" She asked.

"There's no time for us to learn a new routine. Disco it is." Mr. Shue said. Everyone groaned.

Then Mr. Shue turned to me. I almost didn't notice, because I was paying attention to Artie, and how delicious his voice sounded. But then Mr. Shue cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him.

"So what do you say? Are you going to help us out?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Definitely. But you're going to have to put in a lot of work, and maybe some extra practices." I replied.

"But how do we know this little pixie can dance?" Kurt asked.

"Oh trust me, she can dance." Artie said, backing me up.

"Play that song one more time, and I'll show you guys what I can do." I said.

The piano player started the song again. I started doing some of the disco moves and popping and locking and using moves from today. The song finally ended, and I ended with a big bang. I looked over to everyone, and they had their mouths hanging wide open. Except for Artie, who had already seen me dance before.

"I take everything I said back." Kurt said astonished.

"Everyone, meet Sydney White, our new choreographer."

And that was how I found the group that I called family.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Author's note:

I didn't like my first chapter for Promenade with Tonality, so I rewrote it in first person, which is my forte with stories, and so there it is. I just wanted to let everyone know who is reading my story that I changed the first chapter. Chapter two is being written tonight!


End file.
